Light and Darkness, Life and Death
by yuukicrosskuran
Summary: 8-year-old Amu's life changed one day when her mother died in the hands of a man with black wings. She had a mission to protect her sister, and joins the man who saved her as an opponent of the dark force trying to destroy and repopulate the world. She assigned herself a mission: To avenge her mother's death. I do NOT own Shugo Chara!
1. AFTER

AFTER

_Thunk! _The knife went deep into the tiny circle in the center of the target. I spun around, throwing two more knives at the same time. The blade of my second knife bit into the handle of my first. My third knife had cut the handle of my second in half. The two even wooden halves fell to the floor. I could see the clean cuts.

I heard someone clapping slowly. I turned around, my eyes widening.

"C-Commander Flame!" I immediately dropped down on one knee, head bowed. He chuckled.

"No need for that. You may rise. I'm rather impressed," He said, smiling. I muttered something.

"Pardon? I couldn't catch that," He said.

"I said that it wasn't enough. Not enough to get them back." My amber eyes burned with fury and rage. I will find them. I will destroy them. I will make them _pay_.

"You have the talent. And the motivation," Commander Flame continued. "Would you like to be included in the Shadow Clan?" My eyes widened.

"The Shadow Clan?" It was the most advanced group (or 'Clan') our organization had. I had been in the Water Clan, then the Earth, then Fire, Sand, and Warrior. I smiled.

"Yes!" I said.

"Good. I was hoping for that. Meet me tomorrow for your test." He turned, and I bowed as he left, my amber eyes burning with even more determination.


	2. BEFORE

BEFORE

"Mom! It's delicious!" I grinned as I bit into a chunk of meat. My mother gave me a thin, weary smile.

_Clang! _She bolted out of her chair, tense and on edge.

"Relax, Mama! It's just me!" My sister, Ami said, picking up the metal pencil case she had dropped. My mother relaxed her back just a tiny bit. Ami and I exchanged a worried glance.

After the day we saw a live footage half men, half animal creatures hunting in the forests of Africa, she had been worried and more tired than usual.

It got worse on the day my father... disappeared. Ami and I had tried to take care of her as best we could, because she looked so fragile, like a sheet of thin ice that could break into a million tiny pieces any minute.

_Boom! _

"Ami!" I cried. "Don't scare Mom!" I yelled at my sister. She looked pale.

"It wasn't me!" She cried, scared. I glanced at my mom. Her eyes were wide and flighty, her whole body tense.

"Mom, what was that?" I asked.

"I-i-it's-"

_Bang! Crack!_

_What was going on!? _

"_Run!_" My mother shrieked, pushing my sister and I roughly out the door. "_Run!_"

I looked up as I ran off the porch, gripping my mother and sister's hand tightly. Even though it was morning, the light in the sky had disappeared.

"What-" I noticed the sky looked like it was moving. With a closer look, I saw something that would change my life forever.

_Men, but not men. Beast, but not beast. _I remembered those exact quotes from the news. _Flying, in the sky were men in black clothes with _wings, _pitch black wings that looked like they represented Death itself._

This time, I was the one who shrieked, "_Run!" _I herded Ami and my mother off the porch and ran. I had no idea where we were going, just anywhere but here, anywhere but here.

I heard a scream.

"Mom!?" I spun around. She was pinned to the ground by one of those inhuman monsters. The monster flexed his hand, three claws shooting out.  
Now that he was nearby I could see what these beasts looked like. They looked like regular boys, mostly teenagers. Each had their own look, like normal humans would. But they _definitely _were _not _human. The huge black wings extended from the skin on their backs, like it was supposed to be there.

I was trembling in fear. I wanted to run and kick and punch and shriek in their ear to not even lay a finger on my mom, but I couldn't. It was like I was frozen, paralyzed with fear.

"Mama!" Ami's scream released my body from the invisible bonds. My teeth gnashing together, I charged full speed towards the monster on my mom.

"_Get of her!" _I shrieked. The monster's head turned, and I watched as his eyes fixed on me. I saw a flash of recognition, of sorrow, of fear, of confusion, of hatred, and of _love. _I stopped.

"Papa?" I managed to choke out.

No, no, no! That was _definitely _not him. My loving father would never do that. My silly, happy, bubbly dad could _never, ever _be this monster of pure evil.

I charged again, but I just couldn't do it. Couldn't do it. The monster hesitated, and another one of his kind landed behind him.

"Worthless," He muttered before slashing the first monster with his claws. He had midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes that enveloped me.  
The monster smirked evilly at me and raised his claws to my mother's neck. I watched in horror, but couldn't move. _No, no, no, _NO!

_Bang! _

_"NO!"_ I shrieked as I watched a bullet pierce the monster and he fell. But it was too late. Red blood was already gushing from the slash mark on my mother's neck. A smile was forced onto her delicate face that had once been so beautiful. Her hand moved just a little bit, as if trying to beckon me. I walked over to her like a robot.

"I...love...you, you and A...Ami...Forever... Go...Leave me... hide... be...safe..." Her voice was barely a whisper as she chocked out the final word before her eyes closed.

_Be safe. _It was always what she told me every morning before school, every time I go outside to play, or to hang out with my friends. I had never really paid attention to it at that time, and probably would never have thought that those two words would ever pierce my heart and make everything hurt so badly.

I wiped away tears. She was gone now. There's nothing more that I could do, my 8-year-old self. I had a responsibility, my sister. And when I got older, and became more talented and stronger, I would come back. I would destroy all of them. I will kill him myself. The monster; my father.

I found Ami's little body on the ground and my eyes widened. I quickly put a hand on her neck, and sighed in relief when I felt a strong heartbeat. She probably fainted when she saw my mother.  
I picked her up and stood up. I looked behind me and saw a figure watching me on the far hills. For some reason, I knew he wasn't one of them.

Calmly, I walked over to the figure, my sister in my arms. I will defeat them someday. I promise... Mother.

Ikuto's POV

I smirked as the bullet pierced me. I fell to the ground. Even though I am almost immortal, and can heal abnormally fast, it takes a while.

"Stupid human, thinks he can kill me," I muttered as I closed my eyes, waiting for the wound to heal.


	3. The Wolf

PRESENT

"I hope you slept well," A voice woke me up. The man who had saved me, Tsubaka-senpai, was standing in the doorway, holding a tray of food.

"Sorry if I woke you up. I brought breakfast, though." He set the tray down on the table. "I'll leave you in peace, now. Send someone for me if you need help." He gestured to the bell beside my bed and stood up. Right before he closed the door I called to him.

"Wait!" He turned.

"Yes?"

"I want to get up now."

"But you're not fully recove-"

"I am. Physically and emotionally. I'm getting up." He sighed, then called someone to get me a change of clothes.

"You sure are a fighter. You sure about this?" He asked, handing me an armored shirt, skirt, leggings, boots, and cape. (It goes around the shoulders like the Guardians'.) They were all white and blue.

"You have to finish your breakfast after you change. I'll be waiting outside." I nodded. After he closed the door, I slipped the clothes on, which were surprisingly light and comfortable despite the thick armor. I finished my breakfast of bacon and eggs and drank all my orange juice quickly.

"Done," I said, opening the door and finding Tsubaka-san outside.

"Already?" I nodded. He smiled and guided me down one hallway after another. "I'll show you around first, then I'll let you socialize. It's important here because we all work in teams that support each other."

He showed me the several training rooms of every clan, then the lunch room, offices, where the bedrooms were, infirmaries, Commander's room, commanding room, and finally, the group room.

I gasped as I walked in. There were so many people, mostly kids. They were chatting in groups, eating, reading, and playing sports in the enormous gym-like room.

"I'll set you free right here," Tsubaka left, smiling.

I walked through the crowds of people, amazed at the numbers of survivors.

"Ow! Watch it!" I bumped into someone.

"S-sorry!" I turned to see a little girl with curly blonde hair, a thin black headband holding the golden locks out of her face. "Sorry!" I repeated. "I wasn't looking and I-"

"Oh, hello! Are you new?" A girl -no, boy- no, girl -no, boy, whatever, you get the idea strolled over gracefully.

"Yeah," I replied, still trying to figure out what gender he -she- he -she- was.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. Everybody calls me Nagi, though," He said, stretching out a hand. I shook it. A boy's name!

"And I'm Rima. Mashiro Rima," The girl said.

"NAGI!" Another boy -no, girl- no, boy, came into view. I looked at Nagi, and then the other person.

"Why, nice to meet you!" The person laughed. "Me and Nagi are twins. I'm Nadeshiko." Ah, a girl. She tied her hair up in a ponytail with a ribbon with a cherry blossom on each end.

"Does this help?" I nodded.

"Very," I said.

"Fujisaki-san!" A boy's girly voice called out from somewhere in the crowd.

"Yes?" Nagihiko said.

"WHAT?" Nadeshiko demanded.

"Found you," a blonde boy came panting into view. He straightened.

"Tsubaka-san wants-" He noticed me. Now that I've got a better view of his face, he looked... absolutely ADORABLE!

"Hi!" He said, smiling. "Your name is..."

"Hinamori A-Amu," I blushed.

"Hello, Hinamori-san! I'm Hotori Tadase." He smiled again.

"KAAIIRRIII! HUURRY UP! YAYA WANTS CAAAAAAAANDY!" A girl's voice yelled over the crowd.

"SHUT UP!" Nadeshiko zoomed away to probably torment the girl.

"Nade!" Nagi and Tadase followed, trying to stop her from beating up the poor girl. Reluctantly, I followed.

"Yaya-chi just wanted candy..." A sobbing girl with two pigtails sobbed on the ground as Nadeshiko screamed in her ear.

"Nade... Calm down, dude!" A brunette was trying to calm Nadeshiko.

"I'M A GIRL!" She screamed at him. He winced.

"Dudette..."

"Kukai," I looked over and saw a green-haired boy with glasses speak. "Your 'help' only lowered Nadeshiko's personality 0.0315426905%."

"Eh?" Was all Kukai could say.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing them sooner," Tadase suddenly remembered me. "This is Souma Kukai." He gestured to the brunette.

"Yo," Kukai grinned.

"This is Sanjo Kairi," Tadase continued, gesturing to the green-haired boy.

"Glad to make your acquaintance," He shook my hand.

"And this is Yuiki Yaya," Tadase said, looking at the sobbing girl. "Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, this is Hinamori Amu-san."

"Yoho!" Yaya squealed. "Yaya likes newcomirs!"

"It's newcomers," Kairi corrected.

"Whatever!" Yaya said.

"Hinamori Amu-san," said a voice.

"Now?" Amu asked Tsubaka-senpai, who had just appeared.

"The best time is now."

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Amu-chi!"

"See you later Hinamori-san!"

"Goodbye!"

"See ya!"

"My salutations."

"Bye Amu-chan!"

"Bye."

"Welcome. I hope you liked it here so far."

"Yes."

"Your name? Age? Talents?"

"Hinamori Amu, age 13, I'm good at swimming, martial arts, singing, and I know a little flute."

I sat in a chair facing Commander Flame.

"Let's see some of that martial arts," He said, then raised his hands and clapped twice. A man came in.

"He will be your opponent." I looked at the man. He was tall, but not very strongly built. _Weakness. Look for a weakness._

I stood up and we stepped into the center of the room. We stalked around each other, watching carefully to find a moment when the other let of their guard. _I can't let it stay like this. Use the element of surprise. _I quickly jumped up into the air and kicked him in the stomach before coming back down on one knee. Right when he was recovering, I slid my leg across the ground, swiping him off his feet. Then, one boot on his chest, I twisted his arm painfully and he yelped. My eyes showed no pity, no mercy. _This is for you, Mother. Everything will be for you. _

"Stop!" Commander Flame's voice stopped me. I let the man's arm go and he cradled it, glaring at me.

"What do you say, Lieutenant?"

"Very talented sir, strong offense, unmerciful, venomous." I knew he was trying to offend me but I took it as a compliment. The Commander chuckled.

"I will put you in the Water Clan. Swift, flexible, smooth, but powerful." _Water? _I frowned. It sounded weak.

"You already skipped the Wind, Leaf, Animal, Insect, Air, Earth, and Nature Clan," Commander Flame said, noticing my dissatisfaction.

"Thank you, sir." I knelt on one knee.

"And you will need a code name, in case of spies. Yours will be... the cunning Wolf."


	4. Emergency Mission

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in," I said. The door opened.

"I was afraid I had awoken you," Tsubaka came in. "The Commander wants to see you in the Meeting Room."

"Meeting Room? I don't remember seeing it on our little tour," I said, searching my memory.

"That was because only the higher level clan members know of it. I wasn't sure what level you were yet," He laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm up." I threw off the covers and jumped out of bed.

"Wow. Already got everything on, huh." He eyed my armored outfit.

"I was too excited."

"Ah, you're here, Hinamori." Commander Flame straightened in his seat as I walked into the Meeting Room. "I would like to introduce you to the rest of the Water Clan." He snapped his fingers, and several people walked into the room. I recognized some of them immediately: Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, and Rima. The other half wore rather odd clothing.

"I've been told you've already met half of them." Commander Flame gestured to my new friends. I nodded.

"Good. It makes the process faster. Let's start with your friends:

Kairi is our information and technology expert. He is also excellent in the art of spying, martial arts, and...samurai skills. The boy next to him is Musashi, his Shugo Chara, or adviser.

Yaya is superb in listening in to secrets. She is very trustworthy and hardworking...when she puts her mind to it. She is superb in the art of acting. The girl next to her is Pepe, her adviser.

Kukai is excellent in all kinds of physical work. He is hardworking, loyal, honest, and very cooperative. His adviser is Daichi.

Tadase is very good in acting. He has excellent leadership skills, is very caring, and is truthful. Kiseki is his Shugo Chara.

Nagihiko is very graceful and good at martial arts. He is superb and flawless in acting. He is trustworthy and hardworking. Nadeshiko is the same. Nagihiko's Chara is Rhythm, and Nadeshiko's is Temari."

"Rima is someone you can trust and depend on. She is very good at acting, and is very trustworthy. She is hardworking and a great partner in combat. Her Chara is Kusukusu.

Last is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. They are your Shugo Chara's, and will train you for the battlefield."

Ran, Miku, Su, and Dia greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey, Amu-chan! We'll get along fine!" Ran cheered. Miki didn't say anything, just watched me curiously.

"Nice to meet you, desu!" Su waved.

"Your radiance is more powerful than I have ever seen before. You are very determined to avenge your parents murder. I can see it." Dia's eyes gazed into mine.

"Now for the code name's. Amu's is the Phoenix (**A/N: Yeah... I'm changing it to mythical creatures)_,_** Kairi's is the intelligent Shinx, Yaya is the playful Fairy, Kukai is the passionte Roc, Tadase is the kingly Griffin, Nagihiko is the graceful Wood Elf, Nadeshiko is the graceful Water Sprite, and Rima is the gentle but powerful Unicorn."

We all nodded, hearing our code names.

"Now, you may begin your training. Why don't you start with... basketball."

"Basketball? How does that help our training?" I asked.

"Cooperation and strategy," Commander Flame replied.

"I'm sure you all know the rules?" Tsubaka asked, showing us the court. We all nodded. "Then how about... Chara's against Trainees." He held the ball in the middle of the court as we discussed who should do the jump ball.

"I'm tall and athletic," Kukai said. Everyone agreed... besides me.

"Let me do it," I said. _If this is a battle, I'm definitely going to win._

_"_Hinamori-san. We need to cooperate," Tadase reminded me.

"Fine." I stayed as Kukai walked into the center of the court. Ran stepped up on the other side.

"Ready, set , GO!" Tsubaka threw the ball up and Kukai immediately jumped up. But he was a second too late. Daichi took the ball and dribbled it toward our side of the court.

"I knew it!" I said as I raced to steal the ball. I blocked Daichi, and he passed it to Ran. _No surprise. Daichi and Ran look like the most sporty of the charas._ I leapt into the air and snatched the ball before Ran could reach it.I dribbled it down the court, dodging the opposite team. Finally, Daichi blocked me right when I was about to make a shot. I whipped around and yelled, "Kukai!" He grabbed it and made the shot. We cheered.

The game continued like that throughout the whole game. In the end, we won by two points.

I complimented my teammates before saying, "Nice game" to the charas.

"Amu-chan! You were great, desu~!" Su said.

"Talented," Miki commented.

"I'd love to work with 'ya," Ran said, fist-bumping me.

"Your radiance is brilliant. Don't let it falter," Dia said.

Suddenly, there was an announcement throughout the whole hideout.

**_Attention all survivors. Attention all survivors. Our spy has informed us that the demons have located Camp 3-OB. Emergency group needed to help the people. Water Clan, please report to my office. I repeat: Water Clan, please report to my office._**

Everybody was staring at us. We exchanged glances before heading to Commander Flame's office.

"Water Clan, you must understand that you are the most respected junior's clan in this Camp. For the emergency, we cannot take adults, for no matter how graceful or agile they are, they are too big and easy to notice. Hinamori: I understand that you are a new arrival, but you have shown exceptional talent. I expect you all to do a good job on this mission."

Mission?

"I need all of you to sneak to the other Camp and gather the people. Then, show them all to this secret place on the map. Only I know of that place. I need you to stay there with the people and wait for us to come get you when it is safe. Mashiro and Hinamori: You are a team. If you are separated from the group, go on your own. We can't put the Camp at risk. I need you two to carry out the main mission and actions. Same for you two Fujisakis. You two carry out most of the actions and are in one group. Hotori: you are in a team with Souma. Hotori will be in charge of this group, while Souma will be in charge of the actions. You two will be backup if something happens. Lastly, Sanjo and Yuiki are in a team. Yuiki: I need you to concentrate on the mission at hand, nothing else. You absolutely need to listen to Sanjo. Sanjo: You are the navigator and the mastermind behind the mission. You plan everything out. Also, keep Yuiki in line. Can you do that?"

We hesitated before nodding. "I am glad. None of you have ceased to surprise me, and I wish you good luck on this mission. Be safe. Read these and collect your supplies. You will leave at night. You are dismissed."

"Wait!" I said.

"Yes?"

"What about the charas?"

"They cannot go. They are only here to train you. Their energy is weak outside this camp." I nodded sadly before leaving. Then I clenched my fists. I will not fail the mission. I will not fail any of you members of the Shadow Clan, or Commander Flame. And more importantly, I won't fail you, Mother.

I rushed to my room, but was stopped.

"Dia?" I asked.

"Amu -your radiance. It may be too bright."

"...Too bright?"

"Just don't let hatred get ahead of your mission. Remember that. You need to," Dia said solemnly.

"I...will," I said.

"Also, let me, Ran, Miki, and Su pack for you. We're faster and know exactly what you need and where they will be. You go eat, then rest. You'll need all your energy at night. Go," She ushered me to the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXX

I lay in bed, thinking about Dia's words.

_Too bright? How can it be too bright? And what did she mean by telling me to not let hatred get in the way? _

After a while, I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Amu," A small voice whispered through the darkness. "Amu." It repeated, a little louder.

"Rima?" I asked.

"It's time."


	5. Trouble

"Amu," A small voice whispered through the darkness. "Amu." It repeated, a little louder.

"Rima?" I asked.

"It's time."

I quickly got out of bed and put on my dark blue cloak. I slipped a small dagger in my sock and put a sash-like leather band around my shoulders and chest containing various knives, guns, bullets, and had a quiver and rifle in the back. I strapped a bow to the waistband of my armored skirt and slipped a few poison needles in the small slots on my boots.

Grabbing the bag that my charas had packed for me, I headed out the door. My eyes had quickly adjusted to the darkness, and I saw Rima's small frame waiting there. I nodded and she led me down several hallways until we reached a large iron door, like the door to a huge safe. Her small hands put in a special combination and the door swung open. We stepped outside, and a large gust of wind blew my hood off my head. I quickly slipped it back over my pink hair and met up with Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, and Kairi.

"Ready?" They whispered.

"Ready."

We slipped out into the night. I glanced back at where the safe door was, but only saw dirt and shrubs.

"Kairi," I called softly. He turned.

"What's the plan?"

He handed each pair a well-drawn map disguised as an old newspaper with carefully disguised instructions. I quickly scanned everything and commited it to memory.

Tadase waved for us to follow him and we slipped into the dark woods. We watched our footsteps and brushed away any trails. Every once in a while we would stop and rest, then move on again.

"Amu." I turned and saw Rima looking at me. "Don't move." I heard everyone else in the group tense and freeze. My hand wandered to the dagger handle sticking out of my sock as I heard large wings beating in the air above us, then grew fainter. We let out a small sigh of relief and relaxed, continuing on our trail.

As I walked, I heard a slight sound behind me. My head whipped around, my hand flying to the dagger. I looked at the dark forest behind me cautiously. Rima touched my hand and looked to the dark woods.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a voice that could have been disguised as the wind.

"Nothing...Just heard something..."

"Might have been a bat."

I nodded, and started walking again.

After a while, we arrived on a small hill. We saw a few burned items on the ground and kept on walking. I gasped. A huge iron door had been pried open and had huge dents in it. Inside, the smell of smoke filled our noses as we tried not to choke. Bodies lay on the floor, covered with blood.

I stepped over the dead and felt something clutch my foot. I gasped and looked down. One of the men on the floor was pulling on my leg. I cautiously knelt down next to him and heard him breathe out a few words.

"...Don't...go...regret...darkness...survive...black...angels...traitor..." As I tried to make sense of the broken sentence(s), Rima pulled on my arm, signaling for me to hurry up. I got up and bowed to the man, then hurried on.

We arrived in a large room where several survivors where leaning on the walls, coughing and nursing their wounds. The others hurried up to them and helped them up.

I went to a girl far from the rest who looked about my age with long blonde ponytails and burning violet eyes. I reached out for her but she slapped my hand away and got up herself, glaring at me.

"I'll guide you to a safer place," I whispered. "We were sent from Camp 5, Commander Flame."

She scoffed at me, then whispered something along the lines of "idiot."

"Hinamori-san." I looked at Tadase, who was assisting an elderly woman. "We should get going now." I looked at the girl, who glared at me again and went to Tadase and the others. I sighed and followed them out. Kairi was the one who led us up a steep mountain path, carefully concealed from the sky. We stopped in front of a barely noticeable cave, which turned out to be rather large.

"Everyone, please-" Tadase stopped in mid-sentence, eyes widening, then slumped to the ground. Kukai grabbed him before he fell and tried to wake him, but to no avail. Kairi reached to Tadase's neck and pulled out a poison dart. My eyes widened and I looked to the 'survivors', who were standing up straight and smirking. My dagger was out and Rima came up beside me, holding a whip. Kukai had gently set Tadase down behind him and taken out a knife. Kairi wielded a katana. Nade and Nagi both had bows and arrows out.

"Go," murmured the smirking blonde I had tried to assist. The 'survivors' had changed form, becoming men with huge dark wings that extended from their back. They sprang.

One lunged for me and I carefully sidestepped, cutting him in the back. He roared and claws extended from his hand, then raced with inhuman speed towards me. Before I could respond, he had slashed me on the leg. I gasped and gripped the wound with my hand, blood seeping out from between my fingers. _Amu, fight. This is for Mother. This is for Father. This is for me._

I screamed and jumped in the air, kicking him in the head and crouched down. He fell to the ground and I swung my leg at his head. He growled and his eyes turned crimson red. Before I could understand what was going on, he had appeared behind me and slashed my back. I screamed and fell onto the ground.

Rima ran beside me and said something I couldn't hear. My vision was becoming blurry and I could see Rima's shape throwing her whip at a dark blob, then being attacked by another Demon from behind. Her small body crumpled to the ground. I saw Kukai being struck down on the head and fall to the ground nest to Tadase, unconscious. I witnessed Yaya and Kairi fighting another Demon, and Kairi being swiped on the leg, then banging his head on the stone wall behind him, slumping to the ground. Yaya screamed as the Demon kicked her back and threw her against the opposite wall, where she lay, motionless. Nagi tossed Nade up into the air, where she kicked down on a Demon. Nagi then fired an arrow at the Demon, who roared and caught the arrow, throwing it back at Nagi, where it landed in his chest. Nade screamed and kicked the Demon, who caught her leg and slammed her down on the ground.

"No!" I yelled as I lifted myself up. My knees where shaking as I leaned on the wall, supporting myself. "No!" I screamed again, and threw my dagger at a charging Demon. It lodged itself in his chest, and he roared as he dissolved into black ash.

The surrounding Demons lunged for me, wanting revenge for their fallen comrade. Just as his axe was about to make contact with my head, I screamed and a bright light came out. I found myself recalling memories I didn't remember having experienced:

_"I...love...you, you and A...Ami...Forever... Go...Leave me... hide... be...safe..." My mother's voice was barely a whisper as she choked out the final word before her eyes closed. Something cold was pressed into my hand. I looked down and saw that my mother had slipped a small pendant into my palm. _

_"Goodbye, Mother. Rest in peace," I sobbed as I gently closed her eyes._

_"You have to finish your breakfast after you change. I'll be waiting outside," Tsubaka-sempai said. I nodded. After he closed the door, I slipped the clothes on, which were surprisingly light and comfortable despite the thick armor. I slipped the necklace on over the armor and smiled. I finished my breakfast of bacon and eggs and drank all my orange juice quickly._

_..._

_"Done," I said, opening the door and finding Tsubaka-san outside._

_"Already?" He looked at me, his eyes widening slightly. He looked shaken. His gaze was fixed on my necklace. "Where...? How...?" He blinked as he saw me staring at him.  
_

_"Oh...My mother gave me the necklace when she died," I said, fingering the pendant. Tsubaka blinked. _

_"Oh... Alright...It was just that the... necklace...Just keep it out of sight..." I nodded and tucked the pendant under the armor._

_He smiled and guided me down one hallway after another. "I'll show you around first, then I'll let you socialize. It's important here because we all work in teams that support each other."_

I blinked, realizing that the light came from the necklace. The blonde blinked and gasped. _  
_

"You-... But how?" She gasped. My vision was getting worse; Everything was just a mess of mixed colors. My head was throbbing and my movements were slow, as if I was trapped in jelly.

"Mom..." was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

Utau's POV

No...It couldn't be! I stared at the shining girl in front of me. Her hood had been blown off, revealing exotic pink hair and honey eyes.

I need to report this to Ikuto. I closed my eyes and searched for the connection between me and him. When I had located it, I sent him an 'image' of her through my mind and how she could be...the one. It didn't take long for him to reply:

_Bring her._

I was about to issue an order when I saw the light turn into strips of unknown material and envelop her.

_How is that possible? I thought Ikuto and I were the only ones... _

When the light faded, she was a completely different person. (ww w. advanced anime display image . php? pid = 300554 & a = full_view) Her long faded light pink hair went below her waist. She wore a armored tunic that was white with stripes of pink. Three pairs of wings extended from her back, with hot pink armor at the base. Her boots were the same color, and were made of armor. Her right arm was connected to a large crimson red blade.

"Finally," She said. "What took you so long?" She looked at us, and smirked.

"Always relying on me to do the hard parts, eh? Well, no problem. As long as I get some fresh air." She laughed and suddenly lunged at us, her blade slashing through an unprepared Demon. He erupted into particles of black ash. She swung her blade again, slashing three other Demons. Soon enough, the only Demon-related left was me and one Demon. I glared at her, then whispered an order to the remaining Demon. He nodded.

"Well then, I guess you think you're the strongest out of all of us, huh? Well, let's change that!" I said. I transformed and my hair became shorter and I had a dress of armor on.

"Really?" The girl laughed as she charged towards me.

"Yes really," I said, blocking her blade.

We exchanged blows until I leapt up and came down behind her. She didn't move as I charged towards her.

"Got you now!" I said, bringing my sword down on her shoulder. She dissolved into sparkling particles.

"What?"

"Hello!" She said as she pointed her blade beside my neck. I acted like I was shock and winked.

"Wha-?"

_Bam!_

My last Demon brought his fist down on her head. She slumped to the ground and transformed back.

"Let's bring her back," I said, also transforming back.

"What about them?" The Demon gestured to the other teens on the ground.

"Bring the best fighters."

He scooped up a pair of twins, a midget girl, and a brunette boy.

_"Ikuto, we're coming back," _I sent him a message through my mind.

I directed my mind to our headquarters and we teleported there.

"You brought her?" Ikuto came into the room.

"Yes. And the best fighters in her group."

"Good. Now, why don't you put them in the Soul Room?"

An evil smirk came on my face.

"Gladly."


End file.
